Naraku strikes again
by Onmyuji
Summary: Un día perfecto culmina cuando Naraku ha hecho su mala acción del día. Naraku suelto: citas malditas' del foro ¡Siéntate!


**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

* * *

 **Naraku strikes again**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

El día era perfecto, literalmente.

El sol resplandecía en el cielo, poblado de algodonosas nubes blancas, como para que los querubines saltaran en ellas, juguetones. La temperatura local era perfecta, templada. No muy frío, no muy caliente. Oh, y había una especie de aroma dulzón bañando con feromonas la región, en un aviso claro y contundente de la llegada de la primavera.

Perfecto, literalmente. Para que Naraku lo arruinara.

Y fue lo que se dijo a sí mismo cuando, con ayuda del siempre práctico y útil espejo de Kanna, se las ingenió para dar con el paradero del grupo de Inuyasha; ese molesto grupo al que tenía al menos unas dos semanas sin molestar y que ameritaba que lo hiciera justo ahora.

Y los encontró, cerca de un lindo prado floral, sentados sobre una manta, tomando el almuerzo.

¡Un picnic! Asertivamente ubicado, era claro que el grupo estaba teniendo un pequeño momento de linda intimidad, lleno de romanticismo barato y cursi.

Nada más de pensarlo, a Naraku le entraban las arcadas.

Los miró. Convenientemente, pudo ver claramente a Inuyasha y a la molesta Kagome comer muy acurrucados el uno del otro, conversando, sonriéndose. Como si él fuera la luna y ella el sol, resplandecían juntos mientras la felicidad les burbujeaba y lo mosquedaban hasta su fétido escondite _muy muy lejos_ de ahí.

 _Nauseabundo_. Las emociones humanas eran asquerosas.

Ah, pero no tanto como Sango la Taiji-ya y Miroku el houshi, que parecían carcajear contentos el uno junto al otro, juntitos, muy juntitos, al otro lado de la manta. Como si ella fuera una flor y él las gotas de rocío que la adornaban al amanecer, provocando que ella se encogiera en su lugar, tímida y encantadora.

La felicidad de los humanos le daba terrible repulsión. No, reformula. La felicidad de _esos_ humanos le daba terrible repulsión.

Kanna se movió apenas un milímetro de su lugar—. Kanna. No te muevas. Esto es importante.

La extensión no respondió.

—Esto nos puede traer información valiosa para futuros planes, ¿de acuerdo? —Se justificó sin ser requerido. Así que Kanna asintió, estoica como siempre.

Ella volvió a quedarse quieta. Y Naraku volvió a su actividad y retomó el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Le sorprendió percatarse de que el crío y la gata que les acompañaban habitualmente no rondaran cerca, pero no le importó. Ahora quería saber de las actividades que esos cuatro individuos llevaban a cabo y que ameritaban que _no lo estuviesen buscando_.

¡A él! El epítome de sus vidas arruinadas, había dejado de ser importante para ellos en ese momento!

Ahora se sintió indignado, pero no dejó de observarlos. Porque sabía que Inuyasha tenía algo con Kagome (porque era muy parecida, nunca igual, a Kikyou, cómo no), y que Sango traía algo por el monje maldito. Pero ahora le intrigaba saber cuánto. Y por qué no se le había ocurrido usar eso a su favor en futuros planes (todavía).

Todo era perfecto. Y él tenía mucha curiosidad.

Las nubes blancas y esponjosas fueron convirtiéndose en nubes grises lentamente; y entonces los humos del grupo de Inuyasha cambiaron lenta y armoniosamente, para su completo deleite y satisfacción.

Una gran nube tapo el sol y en un santiamén todo pareció torcerse. Porque mientras almorzaban, Inuyasha saltó escupiendo la comida delante de una Kagome visiblemente afectada por su acción; y un segundo después, pudo ver del otro lado de la manta a la Taiji-ya cambiando los colores del rostro mientras el monje usaba su mano maldita para acariciarle vastamente el trasero y quizá algo aún peor que eso.

Naraku sonrió. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes espiar a ese grupo de ineptos en su vida diaria? Ni siquiera había intervenido, pero había recopilado suficiente información para joderles al menos un par de veces.

Y ni siquiera había intervenido. Y ni siquiera había llegado a la mejor parte.

Porque unos momentos más tarde, Kagome gritaría algo que a sus oídos nos alcanzó a llegar, pero que provocó que Inuyasha obedeciera una orden mágica y muda que lo mandó al suelo sin poder siquiera poner resistencia. En simultáneo con la tremenda paliza que Sango le propinó al monje libidinoso con apoyo de su boomerang.

Se sentía satisfecho con lo que había observado que no se molestó en mirar el desenlace. La cabeza se le llenaba de ideas a raíz de aquel _romántico_ (un escalofrío le recorrió la médula) almuerzo desembocado en tragedia. ¿Por qué no los había convocado a matarse entre ellos antes, cuando claramente podían hacerlo? ¿Qué demonios era ese poder que Kagome tenía para subyugar a Inuyasha de esa forma (y por qué mierda no lo tenía él)? Y sobre todo, ¿cómo era posible que aún no pudiera concebir que una mujer como Sango fuera capaz de cargar un arma tan grande y pesada como ese viejo hueso?

Mientras se encerraba en su burbuja pensando en las respuestas, su mente ya maquinaba ideas, planes. Y de pronto, se sintió del mejor humor que había tenido en días, quizás semanas (o quizá desde la última vez que el grupo de Inuyasha le jodió los planes).

Porque ahora estaba completamente convencido, de que un día perfecto culmina cuando Naraku ha hecho su mala acción del día.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **PS.** Desde que me tocó el prompt del picnic, esta idea pululó en mi mente insistentemente, así que no me pude resistir xD pero ahora no estoy muy segura de que me haya quedado tal cual pretendía cuando la idea se gestó en mi cabeza, que era hacerlo gracioso, y siendo que desde siempre he considerado a Naraku un muy buen ejemplo para realizar comedia... bueno xD Espero que al menos me haya salido bien y les haya hecho reír :3

Me inspiré en una escena del anime (Mor y Yumi ya la vieron y entienden la referencia xD), así que bueno, he aquí el resultado.

¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero de todo corazón que les haya hecho sonreír al menos. Me considero hasta cierto grado buena para la comedia, pero creo que no es taaaan mi fuerte después de todo xD pero si les provocó una buena impresión, me doy por bien servida :D

Estoy contenta porque con este fic puedo decir que volveré a actualizar con cierta regularidad :D! Digamos que este pequeño oneshot/viñeta es como eso que necesitaba para destapar mis ideas bloqueadas X3

Déjenme, ando dispersa xD(?).

Nos leemos suuuuper pronto :3

 ** _Onmi._**


End file.
